


You and me, me and you

by PamelaFizler



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamelaFizler/pseuds/PamelaFizler
Summary: On their anniversary Robin talks to Cormoran about her first wedding."From that day on I realized it had to be you, I still didn't know at the time, but when I said yes at the altar it was for you, not for him."
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was written in Portuguese, I hope the translation is good enough and that you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks to my friend Flora, she read it first and helped me. 
> 
> The second chapter is the Portuguese version of the fanfic.

  
It was a rainy Sunday, Cormoran and Robin were spending hours in bed. They were just enjoying the bliss of being there together, with no obligations to the outside world. In that moment they were enjoying each other. Cormoran kissed his partner's neck as she moved willingly on top of him. Realizing that she was already reaching the climax he allowed himself to accompany her and increased the rhythm of his own hip. When they were satisfied he closed his eyes smiling, then hugged her and stroked her back for a few minutes. 

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.  
"I love you too, very much," he replied.  
“It’s almost our day, happy anniversary.”  
"Two years tomorrow,” he completed and kissed her cheerfully.

Robin lay with her head on his chest and a leg on top of him. 

“Incredibly as it might seem today I found myself thinking about the day of my first wedding,” while saying that she was stroking fondly his curly and soft hair.  
"And why was that?” he asked calmly, enjoying her touch.  
"Because I've noticed a few things recently. From that day on I realized it had to be you, I still didn't know at the time, but when I said yes at the altar it was for you, not for him. There I began to understand how much I wanted you in my life.”  
"I remember the way you looked at me, it was very remarkable,” he lets out a smile. "After that I think I started to be more and more jealous of imagining you with him. I wanted that you were mine.”  
"I know, it took me a long time to understand how that marriage was a mistake," she sighed. "We never spoke about the hug that happened that day. When I think about it now I see that it meant the start of many things,” she continued, recalling the deep feeling of that moment.   
"Yes, that hug was special, it seemed like we were meant to be. I almost asked you to leave with me after that, did you know it?” he said kissing her cheek.  
“Seriously? Deep down I even waited for you to ask me to leave, to be honest, I hated every moment of that day.”

  
He squeezed her even more closely after those words.

"If I'd known that at the time, I would have told you not to get married. But in the end it all happened as it had to be, we weren't ready to be together before you split up.”  
"I know, it wouldn't even be like us get together before and rush things up. But it's nice to imagine that all of it could have started since that hug.”  
"I'll make up for all the delay, we still have plenty of time.”

Cormoran then began to trace a path of kissing on her skin, from chest to mouth, affectionately. Robin then thought to herself that he was already rewarding her for all the time they had lost. She was right to conclude that she had chosen him since the day of her first marriage. And knew she would choose him as many times as possible throughout their life. 


	2. You and me, me and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No aniversário de casamento deles Robin conversa com Cormoran sobre o seu primeiro casamento. 
> 
> "A partir daquele dia eu percebi que tinha que ser você, eu ainda não sabia na época, mas quando disse sim no altar foi pra você, não pra ele."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é a versão em português dessa fanfic, que foi postada no capítulo um em inglês.
> 
> Obrigada a minha amiga Flora, ela leu primeiro e me ajudou com o texto. 
> 
> Espero que gostem e digam o que acharam.

  
Naquele domingo chuvoso Cormoran e Robin passavam horas na cama. Estavam apenas curtindo as alegrias de estarem juntos ali, sem obrigações com o mundo exterior. No momento se reencontravam um no outro. Cormoran beijava o pescoço da parceira enquanto ela se movia com vontade em cima dele. Percebendo que ela já estava chegando ao clímax se permitiu acompanha-la e aumentou o ritmo do próprio quadril. Quando os dois ficaram satisfeitos ele fechou os olhos sorrindo, então a abraçou e acariciou suas costas por alguns minutos.

– Eu te amo – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.  
– Também te amo, muito – ele respondeu.  
– Feliz quase aniversário de casamento.  
– Dois anos amanhã – ele completou e a beijou alegremente.

Robin deitou com a cabeça em seu peito e uma perna em cima dele.

– Por incrível que pareça hoje eu me peguei pensando no dia do meu primeiro casamento – enquanto dizia isso ela fazia carinho nos cabelos crespos e macios dele.  
– É mesmo, porquê? – ele perguntou tranquilo, aproveitando o toque dela.  
– Porque me dei conta de algumas coisas recentemente. A partir daquele dia eu percebi que tinha que ser você, eu ainda não sabia na época, mas quando disse sim no altar foi pra você, não pra ele. Ali eu comecei a entender o quanto te queria na minha vida.   
– Eu lembro bem do jeito que você me olhou, foi muito marcante – ele solta um sorriso. – Depois disso acho que comecei a ter cada vez mais ciúmes de imaginar você com ele. Eu te queria pra mim.   
– Eu sei, demorei a entender que aquele casamento era um erro – ela suspirou. – A gente nunca falou do abraço que aconteceu naquele dia. Quando penso nele agora vejo que significou o começou de muitas coisas – continuou, recordando o sentimento profundo daquele momento.   
– Sim, aquele abraço foi especial, parecia até que você já era minha. Eu quase te chamei pra ir embora comigo naquela hora, sabia? – ele disse beijando a bochecha dela.   
– Sério? No fundo até esperei que você me chamasse para ir embora, pra ser sincera odiei todos os momentos daquele dia.

  
Ele a apertou ainda mais junto de si depois dessas palavras.

– Se soubesse disso na época eu teria mesmo falado pra você não casar. Mas no final tudo aconteceu como tinha que acontecer, a gente não estava pronto para estar junto antes de você se separar.  
– Eu sei, nem combinaria com a gente ter apressado as coisas. Mas é bom imaginar que podia ter começado desde aquele abraço.  
– Vou compensar você por esse atraso, ainda temos muito tempo.

Cormoran então começou a traçar um caminho de beijos na pele dela, do peito à boca, carinhosamente. Robin então pensou consigo mesma que ele já a estava recompensando por todo o tempo perdido. Estava certa ao concluir que o tinha escolhido desde o dia de seu primeiro casamento. Sabia que o escolheria quantas vezes pudesse ao longo da vida. 


End file.
